Camino de Aromas
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: El aroma de la azucena fue la declaración y el cortejo, el del regaliz la respuesta y el inicio de su relación, el del tabaco fue parte de alguna de sus peleas. Pero esos tres aromas conformaban un camino invisible, y una amortentia eterna. [Slash] ¡TomxJames! /Semi- AU/Algo de OoC/Posible Mpreg/ ¡Gracias por los reviews y demás! [¡Y se terminó!]
1. Chapter 1

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Como quieran decirle. OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje). Semi-AU (Semi Alternative Universe/Semi Universo Alterno). Falta de lógica, incoherencias. Y un montón muchas otras cosa. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo a avise.~

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí Tom y James tienen una diferencia de dos años solamente.

 _ **Las ocurrencias de Marsha luego de andar aislada de la sociedad por una semana**_

* * *

 **Camino de Aromas.**

 **Primer Aroma: Azucena.**

 **…**

James saludó a sus compañeros de Casa al pasar por su Sala Común, subió por las escaleras, entró en su habitación, dio un par de pasos y se tiró en su cama, importándole poco en esos momentos el doblar sus gafas, o arrugar su uniforme mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas. Soltó un pesado suspiro, y volvió a enredarse entre las sabanas, ciertamente el entrenamiento de quidditch que había tenido un rato antes lo había dejado molido, agotado y aún le quedaba terminar un trabajo sobre sepa Merlín qué poción que debía entregar mañana a primera hora.

Intentando espantar el sueño que lo envolvía, el tercer año entreabrió los ojos, posando su mirada castaña sobre el ramo de azucenas que descansaban tranquilamente en el florero encima de su mesa de luz. Sonriendo de una forma adormilada se separó de las mantas, se sentó en la cama y alargó un brazo para agarrar una de las blancas flores, acercándola a su nariz para oler el dulce aroma.

 _Realmente le encantaba el aroma de esas flores._

Soltó una risita, sentándose en el borde de la cama y aún con la azucena en una de sus manos, agarró la nota, que como siempre, descansaba al lado del florero.

 _ **Aunque es tu flor favorita, ¿Conoces el significado de las azucenas?**_

Leyó aquella pulcra letra, su sonrisa se ensanchó , apretó la flor contra su pecho como si de esa forma su corazón se quedara quieto cuando era completamente lo contrario, y como si esa persona que desde hacía meses le mandaba flores con notas estuviera enfrente suyo, negó con la cabeza.

 _ **Algo me dice que no, por lo tanto te lo diré:**_

 _ **Su significado es relacionado directamente con el corazón, la inocencia de espíritu y con el amor puro y dedicado porque el pudor y elegancia acompañan el significado de la azucena.**_

 _ **Y exactamente eso siento yo por ti, James:**_

 _ **Un amor completamente puro y dedicado.**_

El único hijo de los Potter soltó un suspiro enamorado, mantuvo su sonrisa boba, para eventualmente ponerse de pie, dar un par de pasos hasta su baúl, abrirlo y esconder el pequeño pedazo de pergamino amarillento junto con los demás de su misma procedencia en el fondo de éste, cerrarlo y volver a acostarse en su cama. Fijó sus orbes castañas en los blancos pétalos y los acarició con delicadeza, volviendo a reír en cuanto una idea pasó por su mente, en los últimos meses – desde había comenzado a recibir las azucenas de forma _secreta_ – había admitido que ahora más que nunca le encantaban sus flores favoritas pero no había dicho la razón, por lo tanto Sirius había malentendido las cosas y ahora lo molestaba porque creía que gustaba de Lily, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a uno de sus mejores amigos que ahora amaba más que nunca las azucenas a causa de la persona que se las regalaba?

El castaño de cabellos cual nido de pájaros bostezó, comenzando a adormecerse gracias al dulce aroma de la flor entre sus manos, y lentamente fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios; si dijera que sabía que era el actual Príncipe de Slytherin – con ayuda de Remus – quién le daba esos presentes, ¿Qué pasaría? No lo sabía, y el descubrirlo hacía que sus manos sudaran por los nervios y su corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho, pero aun así, mañana tal vez lo averiguaría.

— _Espero que te guste mi regalo, Tom. —_ pensó antes de caer dormido, rodeado por el aroma a azucena.

Porque el quinto año había comenzado a cortejarlo y enamorarlo desde hacía meses, y ya iba siendo hora de que él diera su respuesta, una que tenía escondida en su corazón desde hacía mucho antes de recibir la primera azucena.

* * *

 _ **Er…¡Hola! Aquí yo otra vez metida en otro reto, lo sé, lo sé, debo bajarle a mi adicción xD ¡Pero este es cortito, lo juro! Dos capítulos más ¡Y listo! *se enfurruña* y de seguro se me ocurre algo genial al final, porque por lo que se ve, inicie a patadas y terminaré de puños (¡?) o eso espero.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Como quieran decirle. OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje). Semi-AU (Semi Alternative Universe/Semi Universo Alterno). Falta de lógica, incoherencias. Y un montón muchas otras cosa. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo a avise.~

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí Tom y James tienen una diferencia de dos años solamente.

* * *

 **Camino de Aromas.**

 **Segundo Aroma: Regaliz.**

 **…**

El mago de ojos color esmeralda enarcó una ceja, y con cautela agarró el pedazo de pergamino que venía junto con una pequeña caja rectangular que una lechuza de alas doradas había dejado caer a su lado, interrumpiendo su desayuno. Con cierta curiosidad latente en sus orbes, el Slytherin desdobló el pedazo de papel entre sus manos y leyó con atención.

 _ **No creí que te gustaran los caramelos de regaliz,**_

 _ **bueno son mejores que los de limón supongo.**_

 _ **Y si te preguntas que es esto…pues es mi respuesta, Tom.**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **James.**_

Tom parpadeó, un tanto confundido y sorprendido, pasó las yemas de sus pálidos dedos por la caja negra con grabados en dorado – sin perder nunca la precaución – quitó la tapa, sonriendo de una forma casi imperceptible en cuanto el sutil aroma del regaliz inundó sus fosas nasales y – sin que nadie se percatara – pasó su varita sobre los caramelos ante sus ojos, asegurándose que no tuvieran algún maleficio, porque vamos por mucho que la persona que le había mandado ese inesperado regalo fuese el adorable chico que le gustaba, el no tener un poquito de desconfianza sería poco digno de una serpiente. Una vez confirmado que sus dulces estaban limpios, pasó su mirada por todo el Gran Comedor posándola sobre Potter en cuanto notó que éste le sonreía mientras marrón y verde se entrelazaban; sólo necesito que el menor hiciera un mínimo gesto y se pusiera de pie, para copiar lo hecho por el mago de gafas.

—Supongo que si no lo malentendí, ¿Es un _sí_ , verdad? —dijo la serpiente sonriendo ladina.

Se encontraban un poco alejados de las puertas del Gran Comedor, por un par de pasillos.

—Se te olvido mencionar que las azucenas también significan la unión pura y eterna de los amantes.—dijo el Gryffindor acariciándose la nuca y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Riddle sólo ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó al contrario, acortando la distancia que los separaba, provocando que por unos instantes James pensara que en realidad Tom no se había olvidado de mencionar nada, aunque dejó de lado cualquier pensamiento coherente en cuanto sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos.

—Regaliz…—susurró el mago menor una vez se separaron.

El azabache enarcó una ceja, Potter soltó una risita.

—Tienes un leve aroma a regaliz. —explicó. —Normalmente no me gusta, pero…a ti te va bien. —dijo con timidez.

—Y como me lo esperaba, tienes un sutil aroma a azucena. —comentó con brillo arrogante en sus ojos.

James no tardo en parecer un tomate maduro. —Tengo la mala costumbre de dormir con una azucena en la mano desde niño. —murmuró. —¿Lo pensé en voz alta? —dijo al notar la forma que el Slytherin le miraba.

El miembro de la Casa verde y plata por un momento se olvidó de su máscara de frialdad, la compostura y cualquier otra cosa para comenzar a reír sin ninguna pena.

—¡No te rías! —exclamo un enfurruñado león.

Mientras la nueva pareja _peleaba_ , a una distancia segura dos leones y dos serpientes los observaban.

—Entonces, ¿Casi me mata para ayudarle a conseguir esos caramelos de regaliz solo por quería regalárselos a Riddle? ¿En serio? —se quejó Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Deja de hacer berrinche, Black. —ordenó cortante Severus, cruzado de brazos.

Y cualquier replica por parte del castaño oscuro siquiera se escuchó, una mirada enojada por parte del mago de orbes negras fue suficiente advertencia, por su lado Lucius Malfoy rodó los ojos, algo fastidiado por toda la escena y fijó su mirada plateada en el Gryffindor de sonrisa cálida parado a su lado.

—Azucena, regaliz y…¿Qué otra cosa? —murmuró pensativo Lupin. —¿ Qué? —dijo al fijar sus orbes castañas en la rubia serpiente.

—¿Algo que contarme, Remus? —preguntó Malfoy con cierto interés.

—¿Uhm? Nop, nada importante, ¿Es genial que al fin Tom y James estén juntos, cierto? —dijo sonriente el licántropo.

Él s _angre pura_ sólo asintió. Sin quitar su sonrisa, Remus agarró de la mano a su novio, y observó a sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas, aún un poco pensativo.

— _¿El tercer aroma de la amortentia de James era cerezo o tabaco?_

* * *

 _ **¿Alguien probó los caramelos de regaliz? Porque hasta hace unos dos días atrás yo ni enterada de qué era el regaliz, asique esto salió de luego de que probé un caramelo de café y déjenme decirles que el aroma a café se sentía sin problemas.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Como quieran decirle. OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje) . Inesperadamente OC (Original Character/ Personaje original). Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino). Semi-AU (Semi Alternative Universe/Semi Universo Alterno). Falta de lógica, incoherencias. Y un montón muchas otras cosa. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo a avise.~

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí Tom y James tienen una diferencia de dos años solamente.

 _ **¡Marsha se despide!**_

* * *

 **Camino de Aromas.**

 **Tercer Aroma: Tabaco.**

 **…**

El mago de cabellos azabache prendió el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, lo acercó a sus labios y dio una calada, soltando el característico humo blanco instantes después, ese era el tercero en el día y eso no era bueno. Soltó un suspiro, a punto de darle otra calada cuando notó – demasiado cerca para su bienestar – a un castaño de cabellos revueltos con una sonrisa enorme, y de forma veloz tiró su cigarro contra el suelo, apagándolo de un pisotón y manteniéndolo escondido bajo la suela de su zapato.

—¡Tommy! —exclamó James, saltando sobre su novio y abrazándolo por el cuello.

El séptimo año chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así. —se quejó mientras sentía como el Gryffindor escondía su nariz en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Y yo ya te dije que fumar no es bueno para la salud, Tom. —replicó, enojado.

Sólo eso bastó para que el mago mayor se tensara, quedándose quieto en su lugar, levemente más pálido de lo normal, porque él podía ser Tom Marvolo Riddle, descendiente y heredero del gran Salazar Slytherin, y el temido – además de respetado – líder de la Casa de las serpientes pero eso valía poco y nada cuando se trataba de enfrentar a un enfadado James Charlus Potter.

Porque hacer enojar al adorable león era como meterse saltando y tirando pétalos bobamente en las fauces del peor de los demonios.

— _Gran manera de iniciar una cita, Tom. —_ pensó, sarcástico. —¿Lo viste? —cuestionó, arqueando una ceja y con un casi imperceptible nerviosismo en su timbre de voz.

Y un escalofrío nada agradable recorrió a Riddle de pies a cabeza en cuanto el menor se separó un poco de él, dedicándole esa dulce sonrisa suya – que en una situación diferente era encantadora – junto con el brillo asesino tiñendo sus orbes castañas. Eso sí era tétrico.

¿Qué Tom era quién daba más miedo de los dos? ¡Tonterías!

—Nop, lo sentí. —dijo Potter con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, volviendo a esconder su rostro en el cuello de la serpiente. _—Aunque el regaliz minimiza el desagrado que me causa el tabaco. —_ pensó, aspirando los aromas entremezclados. —Últimamente la esencia de regaliz que te queda impregnada siempre era _rara_ , como… _alterada_. —comentó de forma amortiguada.

El futuro graduado – y aspirante a _Ministro_ – soltó un suspiro, resignado, mientras abrazaba al quinto año por la cintura. —He estado usando un hechizo para que no se note el aroma del tabaco. —admitió, sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

James bufó, fastidiado.

—¿Cuánto fumaste hoy? —preguntó al separarse del otro mago, rompiendo el abrazo.

Tom hizo una pequeña cuenta mental mientras miraba las casas de _Hogsmeade_. —Tres. —respondió con simpleza.

—Bien. —dijo el de cabellos alborotados y gafas, arrugando la nariz. —Ahora dame todos tus cigarrillos. —exigió, mostrando la palma de su mano.

En otra situación y con otra persona, Tom, además de reírse en su cara, lo hubiese hechizado fríamente, pero como se trataba de su pareja, el dueño de las orbes verde esmeralda se limitó a entregar una cajetilla abierta y uno que otro cigarro suelto. Con un sutil movimiento de varita, el Gryffindor hizo desaparecer lo entregado para luego agarrar de la mano al mayor y comenzar a arrastrarlo, dando inicio a su cita.

—Por cierto, nada de sexo por las próximas tres semanas, _Tommy_. —avisó James al tiempo que entraban a _Las Tres Escobas_.

Oh sí, de los dos, James Potter era el más macabro y vengativo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Varios años después.**_

En los jardines _Potter-Riddle Manor_ , un niño rubio y de ojos azules con unos ocho años de edad, demostraba una vez más que los niños tenían buenos pulmones.

—¡Papá, padre está fumando!

El castaño _auror_ que hasta el momento había estado cuidando de sus azucenas, frunció el ceño, dándose media vuelta para caminar a grandes zancadas hacía donde su esposo e hijos se encontraban.

—Mocoso inteligente y manipulador. —se quejó Tom al tiempo que con un pase de varita hacía aparecer una caja de chocolates.

Sonriendo _inocentemente_ , Nicolaya* agarró sus preciados chocolates, comenzando a comerlos junto con su adorable hermanito cuatro años menor que él. Cuando James estuvo una vez con ellos, clavándole dagas con los ojos al _Ministro_ , con la voz más dulce que tenía el único Potter-Riddle rubio dijo:

—Era broma papi, no vimos a padre fumar desde ayer. —luego miró al niño de rebeldes cabellos azabache a su lado. —¿Verdad, Harry? —inocentemente, el pequeño de grandes ojos esmeraldas asintió, sonriendo.

Sinceramente, ahora sí que el gestante quería saltar al cuello de su marido para matarlo.

—¡Tom Marvolo Riddle!

Y por Merlín, que Tom maldecía el maldito carácter asesino que James tenía cuando se enojaba.

—Eran caramelos de regaliz, ¡Lo juro!

Aunque, a pesar de todo, ambos estaban completamente felices de estar juntos.

* * *

*Creo que de a poquito Nico se va haciendo viejo y conocido xD

-Nicolaya Potter-Riddle: Mago. Hijo adoptivo de Tom Riddle Jr y James Potter. Hermano mayor de Harry Potter-Riddle. Rubio y de ojos azules. Slytherin.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Cursilerías sin sentido? ¿Yo? ¿Dónde?**_

 _ **¡Bien! Aquí termina el reto y el fic :3. Aunque sigo algo insegura de haber manejado bien los aromas – me sigue pareciendo que no me centre como debía en ellos, pero qué más da - ¡Esto fue malditamente divertido! Amé escribir esto, y contribuir un poquito con el TomxJames (¿Alguien sabe el nombre de la pareja? ¿No? ¿No tiene? ¡Ok! D: )**_

 _ **¡Lo que sea! Ciertamente mente dudo ganar xD ¡Mucha suerte a los demás! :D**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 _ **¡Nos leemos en otra historia!**_


End file.
